


Thanks, Dad

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex calls GWash dad, Awkward, Funny, Gen, Meme, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on a youtube video, just a little, kind of like The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Alex accidentally calls his boss "dad." In front of all his coworkers.Here's another one





	Thanks, Dad

Alexander Hamilton worked for George Washington, a man of honor, integrity, and patience. Some of this aforementioned personality was shown in a conversation between the two in the office—with all of Alex’s coworkers around. 

He was just turning in some papers to Washington that were due in the next three weeks, when he said It™. The thing he most needed to avoid saying. It™ just slipped out!

“Nice work,” George said, patting the young man on the shoulder. 

“Good,” accepted Alex, “thanks, Dad.”

Alex turned to walk away but noticed everyone in the office staring at him. What had he said? “Why is everyone staring at me…”

Angelica Schuyler rushed up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “you just called George Washington ‘dad.’ You said ‘thanks, Dad.’”

Alex gaped at her, mind racing. “What? No I didn't. I said ‘thanks, man!’”

“Do you see me as a... father figure, Alexander?” George stepped in.

“No!” Alex protested, “if anything I see you as a _bother figure_ cause you're always _bothering_ me.”

Hercules jumped in with, “ay! Show your father some respect!”

Alex started sweating, “I didn't call him Dad!”

George intervened again, “no, no no no, Alex! I take it as a compliment!” George winked at him. 

Eliza, Angelica’s sister and a saint, joined in, gesturing to her fiancée, Maria. “It not a big deal! I called Maria ‘mom’ once and she's my fiancée.” Maria nodded solemnly. 

“Guys, jump on that!” Alex said, pointing at the couple. “Eliza has psycho-sexual issues!” At this, Maria and Angelica both glared at him and he hunched over, trying to protect himself from their harmful gazes. 

“Old news!” burst in Peggy, the youngest of the Schuylers, “but you calling Washington _daddy_...”

“Hey, _daddy_ is not on the table here,” said Alex reproachfully. 

“Eh, but you did call him ‘dad,’ dude,” Thomas Jefferson, Alex’s Public Enemy Number One, had the nerve to get in on the Hamilton-bashing. 

“You shut up, you've done nothing but lie since you got here,” growled Alex, hands on his hips. 

Jefferson continued, “all right, all right. I was lying about the holdup, but the dad thing? That happened.”

He was almost cut off by Alex forcefully yelling “a-HA! He admitted that his alibi was a lie! It was a trap! All part of my crazy… devious plan!” 

“I believe you,” supported George.

“Thank you,” accepted Alex. 

“...Son.” Alex just stared at him, a blush starting on his ears and spreading down his neck and across his face. 

George continued with, “you wanna talk about it later over a… game of catch?” He said the last part lower, the rest of Alex’s coworkers leaning in to hear the last part. 

There was a pause, all eyes turned on Alex. The small man was beet red and, only making eye contact with the ground, said quickly and quietly, “I’d like that.”

Peggy made a triumphant face at Angelica, who raised her eyebrow. Eliza and Maria shared a fist bump. Thomas and James looked at each other and smirked. Hercules punched his hand in the air and silently vowed to tell Lafayette and John when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> How are people still reading this lol
> 
> But seriously though, thanks for reading these, you all are amazing. 
> 
> If you have a suggestion or request, comment it! I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
